Local Law enforcement agencies expend thousands of hours each year responding to automated alarm calls. The vast majority of these alarm calls are false. The time and resources expended by Law Enforcement for these false alarm calls could be better utilized in other ways to reduce crime.
Further, many jurisdictions are enacting legislation which will allow them to monitor automated alarms and to charge the business and residential owners who fail to maintain and properly use their automated alarm systems thereby causing false alarms. This new legislation has resulted in the need for a sophisticated system to assist in the tracking and processing of alarms.